danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dan-Ball
Better concept for the main page, this page, and the all games page We have to think of a better concept how these three pages fit together: *Dan-Ball Wiki: start page of the wiki *Dan-Ball, and redirect from Dan-Ball site: the page with the banner of each game. I think it was meant to be about the site of Dan-Ball. *All Games: a list off all dan-ball games --Justme2 17:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I'll get to work on that. --Tolneir 15:21, 1 December 2008 (PST) You are right me2 - the article Dan-Ball should describe the Dan-Ball site. As for the list of games, I don't mind leaving it on the Dan-Ball page. I don't think we'll be doing many articles on ha55ii's flash creations (if at all) - after all, this is a gaming wiki. As for the start page of the Wiki... we'll have to discuss that, and see what we want to place on the start page. --bewnt 06:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, if this page should be about the "site" then we what we should do is: *Put a link from the start page to this page here. *Mention on this page the "Game Search" *Mention on this page the "Flash" page with those basic eye illusions (there are only two basically different, which can be explained very short within at most 6 sentences. Or we do a separate page.) *Mention on this page the comments boards, which apply to all other pages. (Maybe also do a separate page?) *Mention on this page that the page is bilingual (English/Japanese) --Justme2 12:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Ordering Games are currently listed based on date created. I feel that they should be based on the depth of development (i.e. the higher the version number, the higher up on the list). We should also include the "good", "goood" and "gooood" ratings as mentioned on the official site. What does everyone think? --bewnt 16:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I don't really agree with the ordering. I've made a comparison between "by creation date", "by version number" and "by update date" (derive it from here) and displayed the result below. I also created my own favorite order. My opinion about it: In the current order Powder Game gets lost and Font Game is a bit too much at the top, and the quite nice ham race gets lost at the end. If you sort by version number "Liquid Webtoy" and "SAND MOJI" are a little bit too high. With update date the font game is a little bit to high for me, and maybe I would raise Planet simulation by two ranks, but the rest is fine. But the order at the top would change nearly every week. The best would be to order it by popularity. But we don't have the data for it. That's why I've done my own preferenced order. Here are the lists. I marked some stuff which I didn't like. What do the others think about it? Is there any chance we could messure somehow the popularity? I even thought about counting the number of comments for each game within the last 4 weeks or something like this. But this wouldn't work well for the old games. I always wondered why the Font Game has a "gooood" rating. I don't think those are really telling. Well if we include them, we should clearly mark them as "official Dan-Ball rating" --Justme2 17:56, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Last 4 weeks comments idea: Bad. In PGCB, comments die out within 12 hours. I like the forms of organisation, though!--Sand master 22:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :I really believe that version number is the way to go. Anyway, the only two games that recieved any update for the past X months are SR and PG, so there won't be much change. Moreover, I do NOT, under any circumstance, want popularity as a benchmark. It is very highly subjective, thereby making it hard to measure. In addition, this is a Wiki, so we shouldn't base stuff on personal opinions. Creation date is the default list on the site, and should be used here.--(SANDMASTER) 18:05, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : That sounds reasonable to me. We shall stick to this then, unless someone strongly objects this. --bewnt 01:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC) New Anti-Cheat measure has been added for Dan-Ball So I've noticed since January 2018 when I visit dan-ball using a vpn, whether logged in or not, HTML5 games will no longer load. When I disable the vpn, they load like normal. Back in 2017 and the first few days of 2018, I used to be able to play the games with the VPN enabled. I believe tylor (the web programmer) did this to ensure that the users cannot bypass the upload delay. I used to be able to upload to stick ranger and powder game multiple times per day by simply just switching accounts, ip's, and closing and reopening chrome in incognito mode. Another thing I've noticed is that dan-ball has widened their website, and zooming into images is now by nearest-neighbor instead of blurring when zooming into it. RHC (talk) 01:41, March 5, 2018 (UTC)